El precio de la Libertad
by ReginaNatsu
Summary: Tsuna ha sido condenado a muerte por su propia familia, el castaño no parece importarle su destino y niega completamente su pecado; llevando a todo su familia a un viaje que los hara darse cuenta lo poco que conocen al Decimo Cielo de los Vongola... Advertencia: Posible contenido Yaoi/shonen ai en futuros capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Prólogo.**

-Sawada Tsunayoshi se le encuentra culpable de alta traición a la familia…

El castaño miraba sin ninguna expresión un punto a lo lejos, a su alrededor se encontraban escoltándolo sus ex -guardines. Su tutor junto a los demás ex -arcobalenos, se encontraban al lado de quien dictaba su sentencia.

El llanto de su madre hizo que su armadura de hielo comenzara a quebrarse, se suponía que su madre no tenia que estar ahí, ni ella ni Luce; por eso se había entregado a sus persecutores sin resistencia, para evitarle el sufrimiento a su madre y a su aliada.

-¿El prisionero tiene algo que decir antes de escuchar su sentencia?

Tsuna suspiro mientras asentía, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire miro a su juez, su padre.

-¿Por qué mi madre esta presenciando esto?- soltó serio y frio.

-Es su sentencia por apoyarte-le contesto el noveno.

-¡Mi madre no tiene la culpa de nada!- soltó exaltado- Yo no traicione a nadie, nunca acepte ser el próximo líder de los Vongola…Ustedes lo dieron por hecho… ¡nunca respetaron mi decisión!

El salón quedo en completo silencio tras escuchar el comentario del castaño. Su padre cerró sus ojos con pesar mientras observaba a todos los amigos y aliados de su hijo, todos estaban desconcertados y preocupados por el castaño, sin embargo también se sentían traicionados y decepcionados.

-Al no aceptar tu responsabilidad hace que el pecado sea más severo, te recomiendo que si no vas a dar una explicación te limites a mantenerte callado- sentencio frio su padre.- ¿Ahora bien hay alguien aquí que interceda por este traidor?

El salón quedo en completo silencio, nadie de los espectadores dijo nada solo bajaron la mirada con tristeza. El castaño no esperaba que lo salvaran, por lo menos nadie de los que se encontraban en ese salón, a excepción de su madre y el arcobaleno del cielo original; el problema era que ellas no tenían poder para interceder por el.

Suspiro para luego mostrar su más brillante sonrisa a todos, quería tranquilizar a su madre y a Luce; el castigo mínimo por ser un traidor era ser prisionero de Vindicare, pero en su caso tal vez la sentencia seria mayor, lo matarían por no haber sido un buen líder y jefe.

-_"¡Maldicion...Falle...una vez mas..."_

-Yo intercedo por el joven Tsunayoshi…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

**__**-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no an leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

**Capitulo 1.**

-Yo intercedo por el joven Tsunayoshi…

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

¿Por qué los guardianes han traicionado a su amigo?

¿Por qué Luce esta viva? ¿Cómo ha participado la madre de Tsuna, Nana?

¿Qué hizo Tsuna para estar condenado a muerte? ¿Cuál es su pecado?

¿Quién es la persona que lo quiere salvar?

Regresemos un poco en el tiempo para poder entender el porque de que la Familia Vongola, aliados y amigos le dieran la espalda a Sawada Tsunayoshi y conocer así el pecado de este.

_**Seis Meses antes.**_

Tsuna caminaba lentamente de regreso a su casa, por alguna razón Gokudera, Yamamoto o Enma habían desaparecido en el momento de regresar a casa y no se sintió con ánimos de buscarlos. Hacia mucho que no tenia tiempo para pensar sobre todos los acontecimientos del ultimo año de escuela. Y si era sincero y serio con el tema tenía que tomar una decisión y tenia que ser pronto.

Suspiro al ver a lo lejos un hombre de traje azul y decidió cambiar de ruta, se adentro a un parque y decidió quedarse un momento en los columpios. Tenía que alejarse de la familia Vongola y de todas les personas que estaban involucradas.

Se tenso al sentir unas manos sobre su cintura y sentir el cálido aliento de alguien sobre su cuello.

-No deberías huir de mi- la sedosa y monótona voz de un hombre que reconoció hizo que se relajara-Tsunayoshi.

-¿Que es lo que desea mi señor?-contesto sumiso y sin quitar su vista del frente.-No esperaba verlo en un lugar como este.

-Me llegaron rumores de que te habías unido a otra familia y… - el misterioso hombre observo cada uno de los movimientos del castaño-…quería comprobarlo.

El cielo Vongola palideció al escuchar lo que su actual captor afirmaba, no podía negarlo estaba involucrado con otra familia.

-Su información esta en lo correcto mi señor- contesto bajando la mirada al sentir como era volteado fuertemente, quiso gritar pero se contuvo.

-¿Quieres provocarme?- aplico mayor fuerza en el agarre- Mírame- exigió. El castaño negó con la cabeza antes de enfrentar la mirada.

-No mi señor… simplemente fui honesto…-el castaño paso suavemente su mano derecha en la mejilla de su captor-… me lastima.

El hombre lo aventó al piso, para luego colocarse encima del castaño.

-¡No me provoques, Sawada! Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz.- el hombre paso una de sus manos por el cuerpo cubierto del menor.

Tsuna comenzó a asustarse, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas; no podía negarse a los avances de él sin recibir luego sus retribuciones, volteo su mirada intentando concentrarse en otra cosa mientras el mayor comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

-Amo…-la voz insegura de una chica detuvo al hombre-…debería parar…alguien podría verlos…

_Continuara..._

_Los capitulos no seran demasiados largos y espero y les guste este nuevo fic ...  
_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no an leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 2.**

-Amo…-la voz insegura de una chica detuvo al hombre-…debería parar…alguien podría verlos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el hombre se levanto violentamente, Tsuna suspiro aliviado y se levanto rápidamente del piso mientras se arreglaba la ropa; acto seguido su mirada busco a su salvadora, sin embargo tuvo que contener sus ganas de golpear al hombre que intento aprovecharse de él, al ver como golpeaba a la chica sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos y compasión.

El castaño se mordió su labio inferior al oír lo ligeros gemidos de dolor de su amiga, ese era el castigo por interrumpirlo y por no haberse dejado, siempre era lo mismo siempre su amiga era la que pagaba sus estupideces y él se quedaba solo mirando como la dañaban. Tsuna no entendía como ella no se revelaba ante ese ser despiadado que siempre que podía la maltrataba y la usaba para sus mas viles y bajos fines-"_Se lo debo…después de todo el me salvo…"-,_ bien por mucho que ese tipo la hubiese criado, no tenia ningún derecho a maltratarla y usarla como un esclavo; suspiro era el momento de interferir sin importar el precio, no podía seguir viendo eso.

-¡Detente!- ordeno logrando que parara justo cuando la iba a golpear en la cara, se petrifico al sentir la fría mirada del otro sobre de el- Perdone mi rudeza mi señor pero pensé que ya era suficiente, creo que ella ya entendió…- el hombre sonrió maléficamente.

-Siempre has demostrado ser tenas al hablar, Tsunayoshi-kun-termino mientras empujaba hacia él a la chica-bien sigo esperando saber tu excusa ¿Por qué te uniste a otra familia? ¿Y que familia es?

-…B-bueno…y-yo…-se sintió incomodo al tener la fría mirada sobre él, nervios era poco de lo que sentía, la explicación era complicada y no tenia idea de cómo comenzar a decirle lo que paso.

-…D-d-disculpe si me entrometo Amo-la chica hablo entre jadeos, mientras enfrentaba la mirada del otro-Sawada-san fue elegido para ser el nuevo líder de la Familia Vongola…-el hombre no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sin embargo duro poco- él se ha negado rotundamente pero no lo escuchan…

La chica comenzó a toser sangre mientras caía al suelo y se soltaba del agarre del castaño, Tsuna se agacho para levantarla sin embargo los brazos de otro hombre se adelantaron.

-Tú-el castaño intento mantener la calma mientras le quitaba a la chica-¿Qué haces aquí? Genkishi.

-Deberías ser más prudente Vongola….- la voz áspera y tranquila del guardián de la niebla de Uni le golpeo a su mente, llevándolo a sus recuerdos en el futuro.

-Yo me retiro y será mejor que busques una forma de desacerté de esas ratas de los Vongola, no me defraudes Tsunayoshi-kun, después de todo yo "los" vi primero- el hombre sonrió para luego retirarse sin mas ignorando al otro que llego- dentro de poco comenzara el juego, solo vine a avisarles que se preparen para partir.

-Entiendo mi señor y… perdóneme…

_**Continuara...**_

_**Gracias a todos los que han leido y han dejado un reviews, poco a poco se iran aclarando las dudas de lo que paso, asi que no sean tan duros con los guardianes y amigos de Tsuna.  
**_

_**Como sea gracias a:  
**_

_**hibary-kyo**_

Seleina

Y a todos los que lo han leido espero y continuen leyendolo y que les guste el nuevo capitulo.

Bye-bi, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no an leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

_**El Precio de la Libertad**_

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Bastardo!- Tsuna ataco al pelinegro después de dejar a su amiga en una de las bancas del parque-¡Fuiste tú quien le dijo que estaba con los Vongola!- el golpe que iba directo al rostro del mayor fue detenido fácilmente por este, para continuación inmovilizar al Vongola.

-Sera mejor que estés tranquilo y por cierto deberías agradecerme- lo soltó mientras sonreía superiormente al castaño- por mí, él no te hizo nada y ha dejado tranquila a la señorita Ayumi hasta hoy. Si no le decía que estabas con otra familia, no solo la señorita estaría en peligro sino tu madre también ¿o acaso haz olvidado de lo que es capaz ese hombre? Y que tipo de relación/pacto tienen ustedes dos.

El castaño no contesto solo se concentro en limpiarle algunas de las heridas que tenia la chica.

-Se contuvo… y por primera vez no le golpeo la cara- comento mientras suspiraba.

-Los demás guardianes no tardan en llegar a la mansión…¿Qué piensas hacer Von..Sawada?- cambio el tema mientras veía como pasaban un par de chicas cerca de ellos.

-Primero tengo que llevar a Ayumi con mi madre para que la atienda y después decirle a Reborn y a los demás que dejo definitivamente a la familia.

-No lo aceptaran tan fácilmente.

-No me interesa, no pienso escucharlos, si la cosa se complica solo me cambiare de salón; de todos modos no creo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí en Namimori.

El pelinegro lo observo un momento hasta que Ayumi se levanto lentamente de la banca, ambos muchachos la ayudaron a ponerse completamente de pie y el castaño y la chica se dirigieron a la casa del chico, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que después de asegurarse que estaban seguros se retiro a buscar a los "aliados" de Tsuna.

Nana escucho como entraban en la casa, se limpio las lágrimas mientras trataba de concentrarse en seguir preparando la cena; se tenso al escuchar los pasos acercarse.

-¡Mama!- la voz de su hijo hizo que su pulso se tranquilizara y al voltear su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué le paso a Ayumi? ¿Tsu-kun estas bien?- el castaño le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su madre para darle entender que se encontraba bien.- ¿También fue a verlos?- Tsuna al escuchar lo ultimo se tenso mientras observaba mejor a su madre, tenia los ojos rojos y parecía demasiado preocupada y a la vez pensativa.

-Ayu-chan me salvo y como siempre Ryuga se desquito con ella- explico el castaño a su madre mientras ella comenzaba a atender las heridas de la chica-se entero que estaba con los Vongola y vino a dar su ultimátum, además de que dentro de poco nos va a necesitar para sus propósitos…¿Qué te dijo mamá? ¿Dónde se encuentra Byanchi y los demás?

La castaña suspiro antes de contestarle a su hijo.

-Quería saber donde estabas y también avisarme que dentro de poco comenzara el juego. Byanchi salió junto con los niños, estoy preocupada Tsu-kun ¿y si sospechan algo?

-Perdónenme...-la voz forzada de la chica atrajo completamente su atención de los dos castaños- si no fuera por mí, ustedes no estarían inmiscuidos en esto y Sawada-san no tendrías que separarte de las personas que más amas.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras, Tsuna acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y su mama continuaba curándola.

-Los siguientes días me quedare en tu casa Ayumi-chan-informo el castaño a ambas mujeres-mañana aclarare el asunto de la sucesión y me alejare de ellos…

_Continuara..._

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y bueno la cosa apenas comienza a tomar forma para los verdaderos hechos, sin embarno necesito una pequeña introduccion de todos los involucrados.

Pasando a otra cosa subire dos capitulos seguidos espero y sean de su agrado, y respondan algunas de sus dudas o en su defecto que les saquen mas; no se preocupen todas sus dudas seran contestadas como sea gracias a:

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Seleina

Mirizore

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Atte.

ReginaNatsu

Bye-bi...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no an leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 4.**

-Los siguientes días me quedare en tu casa Ayumi-chan-informo el castaño a ambas mujeres-mañana aclarare el asunto de la sucesión y me alejare de ellos…

Nana observo como su hijo y su amiga de la infancia se alejaban de la casa, entro lentamente al solitario lugar y busco un álbum de fotos que guardaba celosamente. En una de las fotos se encontraba ella años atrás con su pequeño hijo y Ayumi, la niña en cuestión se encontraba con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado.

-"_En realidad no es extraño verla asi…llena de golpes…"_

_Flash Back…_

-¡Mama quiero ir al parque!-le pidió su pequeño hijo de apenas 6 años, no pudo mas que sonreír al ver la gran emoción reflejada en los ojos de su hijo, lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa para ir al lugar antes mencionado.

Suspiro al reprenderse mentalmente, a veces era demasiado débil ante la sonrisa de su hijo y por alguna razón su marido se molestaba; pero no la podía culpar era ella quien se encargaba mas tiempo de cuidar a su pequeño castaño, Iemitsu se la pasaba siempre de viaje y sus ausencias comenzaban a tener repercusiones, Tsuna ya no quería saber nada con relación a su padre y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como su hijo le soltaba su mano, entro en pánico desde la visita del tío de su marido cada vez que perdía de vista a su hijo se sentía insegura como si en cualquier momento alguien le podría robar a su hijo.

-¡Tsu-chan!-grito exaltada buscándolo con la mirada, se sorprendió al verlo junto a "algo", se acerco titubeante sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror al encontrar un pequeño cuerpo cubierto de sangre y moretones…

No pudo contener el grito de horror que salió de su boca y si no fuera por su hijo tal vez no hubiera salido del shock hasta que pasaran unas horas; su hijo comenzó a sentir el pulso del pequeño bulto.

-¡Aun respira mama!-grito alegre el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Tenemos que llevarla aun hospital!

-"_¿Llevarla?"_- fue entonces que se percato que el bulto era una niña de pelo negro y piel apiñonada, su cara era la que mas había sufrido y que tenia mas golpes, suspiro mientras intentaba levantarla sin causarle mas daño.

-Sera mejor que la suelte señora…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Escondió rápidamente el álbum al escuchar como abrían bruscamente la puerta.

-_"Que no sea él"_- se dirigió temblorosa a la puerta esperando que fuera cualquiera menos el hombre que los atormentaba.

-¡Mama!-Lambo e I-pin la abrazaron fuertemente y la castaña correspondía al abrazo, aunque sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber preparado la cena. Se sorprendió al ver a su marido y a todos los amigos de su hijo en casa, suspiro mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

-Sera mejor que ordenemos algo para cenar-sugirió la castaña, mientras observaba como el tutor de su hijo y sus dos mejores amigos subían rápidamente a la habitación del castaño. Suspiro mientras hacia cuentas de cuantas ordenes tenía que hacer para la cena.

-¡Mama! ¿Dónde esta Tsuna? ¿Aun no ha regresado de la escuela?- Sawada Nana se concentro en poner atención en lo que ordenaba y solo mirar de reojo a los que bajaban exaltados de la parte alta de su casa y evitar la mirada de su marido.

-Esta noche Tsu-kun pasara la noche en casa de uno de sus amigos de la infancia- informo mientras colgaba el teléfono y se disponía a preparar la sala para recibir a sus invitados.

-¿Amigos de la infancia?...

_Continuara..._

Espero y les guste, como sea una disculpa por mis faltas de ortografia segun yo reviso antes de actualizar pero aun asi se me va; asi que una disculpa a los lectores y gracias por decirmelo asi pongo mas atencion a lo que escribo.

Aqui una duda a los lectores:

_¿Aun no saben quien es la persona que intercede por Tsuna en el juicio?_

Quien me conteste correctamente le complazco con la pareja que quiera.

Atte.

ReginaNatsu

PD. Estuve a punto de escribir mi verdadero nombre. Perdon por mis desvarios.

Bye-bi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Tsuna observo a la pequeña pelinegra entrar a la casa/mansión donde ella vivía y que pronto su mama y el también. Suspiro la pelinegra de ojos azules se había negado a que entraran a la mansión con ella en brazos del castaño.

-"_Eres terca a pesar de todo… terca y orgullosa…"- _sonrió cálidamente pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la persona que los recibía.- Genkishi…

-Un gusto volver a verte en el mismo día Sawada-hablo con notorio sarcasmo en la voz mientras cargaba a Ayumi- Señorita bienvenida a casa, será mejor que cene en su habitación, además el doctor la esta esperando.

La morena suspiro cansadamente, sin embargo se removió en los brazos del hombre hasta que este la bajo.

-¿Sawada-san podrías llevarme a mi habitación? ¿Además de acompañarme a cenar?- el castaño no espero mas y cargo a su amiga mientras sonreía victorioso ante el otro hombre- ¿Genkishi podrías avisar que lleven la cena de Sawada-san a mi habitación?

El pelinegro se limito a asentir mientras observaba como se alejaban los dos chiquillos, acto seguido golpeo con uno de sus puños la pared, intentando con este acto controlar su ira.

-_"Te hare pagar todas tus humillaciones Vongola…_

El castaño entro a la habitación de su amiga, no sorprendiéndose por los lujos del lugar, desde que la había conocido había ido muchas veces a la casa de la morena y conocía de antemano los lujos en que vivía; pero a pesar de eso no lograba entender como Ayumi era esclava y no un ser libre.

La sentó en la cama mientras esperaba que le llevaran la cena o que el doctor apareciera. Se sentó aun lado de la morena mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba cansado, se sintió incomodo al percibir la atenta mirada de su amiga, sabia que la chica se encontraba viéndolo con mirada preocupada y llena de culpabilidad.

-Hoy a sido un día demasiado agotador- comento mientras abrazaba cuidadosamente a la chica- y no quiero oír otra disculpa Ayu-chan, sabes como odio que lo hagas.- la risa perteneciente a un hombre hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos y se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Y yo soy el pervertido Vongola…

* * *

-¿Amigos de la infancia?-repitió con duda en su voz el ex–arcobaleno del sol. Los demás miraban incrédulos a la mamá del castaño, incluso el padre estaba sorprendido, todos tenían entendido que el castaño nunca había tenido amigos por su forma de ser tan retraída y miedosa.

-¿De que hablas Nana?-ahora quien hablo fue el padre del castaño- Tsuna nunca ha tenido amigos.-la castaña negó con la cabeza dando a entender que se equivocaba.

-Tsu-kun salió y va a quedarse con su amiga es todo lo que les puedo decir, si quieren saber algo mas deberán hablar con él. Me retiro a descansar, siéntanse como en su casa. Al entrar en su habitación suspiro y acto seguido saco una maleta del armario comenzado a empacar cosas necesarias para su próximo viaje.

Yamamoto Takeshi intentaba analizar lo que la mamá de su pequeño amigo les acaba de decir, si hacia un poco de memoria nunca había visto al castaño hasta que entro a la escuela alta de Namimori y solo fue cuando todo el mundo comenzó a llamarle Dame-Tsuna. Antes de eso la información del chico estaba en blanco, el castaño no les contaba gran cosa de su pasado y ellos nunca se molestaron realmente en investigar sobre su amigo y jefe.

-_"¿Que ocultas Tsuna?"_-fue lo que pensó antes de retirarse del lugar e ir a su casa-_"Mañana aclarare ese lapso de tiempo en blanco…_

_Continuara..._

__Bien gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo y perdon pero poco a poco se iran aclarando las cosas; por el momento es la introduccion de personajes y preludio al verdadero conflicto.

Como podran darse cuenta Ryuga es el malo, Genkishi... bueno Genkishi es Genkishi y tenia flogera de inventarme un guardian de la niebla para Ayumi asi que elegi a Genkishi (). A que no adivinan quien es el doctor (...tomando en cuenta como elegi a Genkishi).

Por ultimo gracias a:

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

shizuka-san

hibary-kyo

mooniemouse27

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Seleina

Mirizore

P.D. Ankoku No Ojou-sama, shizuka-san y moonniemouse27 ponganse de acuerdo que pareja quieren que sea la principal, porque fueron los afortunados que contestaron correctamente a la pregunta.

Bye-bi y gracias por comentar y por participar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 6.**

-¡Cállate!-grito Tsuna al medico que acababa de entrar a la habitación mientras le aventaba una almohada en la cara, irónico era que a parte de ser el medico cabecera de su amiga también seria su guardián de la Tormenta.

-Si lo que digas Vongola- ironizo el hombre mientras comenzaba el chequeo de la morena. La habitación quedo en completo silencio mientras que el moreno mayor continuaba con el chequeo, curaba las heridas y esperaban la cena.

-¿Cenaras con nosotros?- pregunto la chica mientras intentaba no gritar por el dolor y soltaba algunas lagrimas.

-Si te duele tanto no deberías aguantarte y decírmelo, te daré algunos analgésicos, Genkishi puede ir por ellos y si no les molesta cenare con ustedes. Por cierto ya llego la representante de los arcobalenos y creo que lo mejor será hablar con ella e informarnos de que trata el juego. Tsuna suspiro, mientras ayudaba al medico a vendar el vientre de la pelinegra y acto seguido tomaba su celular al escuchar que sonaba.

-¿Quién es, Tsu-chan?-pregunto desinteresado el doctor mientras guardaba sus instrumentos y comenzaba a dirigirse a buscar la cena y a Genkishi; se detuvo al ver semblante del chico-"_Demasiado serio…tiene que ser su tutor…"-_salió de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad al castaño.

* * *

El medico entro a uno de los salones principales de la mansión encontrándose con el pelinegro manejador del elemento de la niebla desquitando sus frustraciones con algunos subordinados y muebles de la mansión, suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de las pocas sillas que se encontraban al costado de la puerta y se habían mantenido a salvo de la ira del ilusionista cerro al instante sus ojos y se concentro en encontrar el momento perfecto para reprender a su amigo.

-Así lo único que demuestras que no eres digno de confianza Genkishi- soltó mostrándole una mirada oscura al otro hombre y sonriendo con prepotencia al ver su rostro mas que iracundo-Ayumi-sama nunca te tomara en cuenta si no mejoras tu carácter y aceptas de una buena vez y de buena manera que Sawada Tsunayoshi será siempre su máxima prioridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... Deberías estar ayudando a la señorita- soltó mientras se alaciaba el cabello con sus manos.

* * *

El anterior arcobaleno del sol aventó su celular contra el suelo mientras su pequeña mascota se encogía en su sombrero y el imponente hombre entraba bruscamente a la habitación de su pupilo. Suspiro frustrado al no encontrar nada sobre el pasado del castaño y que en su casa no hubiera indicios de los amigos fantasmas de este, y la madre del cielo Vongola se había negado a decir algo.

El moreno se sentó en la cama del chico para acto seguido quitarse su sombrero y dejarlo aun lado de él, el pequeño camaleón se alejo de su dueño y se acostó en la almohada de Tsuna; Reborn sonrió y recordó el ambiente durante la cena todos se encontraban desconcertados al descubrir que no eran los únicos amigos del castaño y que acababan de darse cuenta que no sabían nada sobre su amigo. Deprimente era la palabra que describía el estado de ánimo de todos y aunque intentaron indagar con el padre del castaño, este se encontraba igual o peor de perdido que ellos con respecto a las amistades de su hijo.

¿Por qué había dado por hecho que Tsuna nunca tuvo amigos antes de conocerlo? ¿Por qué pensó que era su salvavidas de rescate de su patética vida? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no había investigado sobre su pupilo? Yamamoto, Haru, Hibari, Kyoko y Ryohei no sabían nada del castaño hasta que entraron a la secundaria y si eran mas precisos hasta que se dio a conocer como dame Tsuna. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que no sabían nada sobre la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi y que alguien más se estaba aprovechando de esto.

_**Continuara...**_

_****Hasta que me digne a subir el capitulo y lo se no tengo excusa pero la escuela es primero y tenia un monton de trabajosn por entregar; ademas no queria subir capitulo hasta que acabara el 8. Gracias por leer el fic y por dejar comentoario, y si Shamal es el doctor.  
_

_Gracias a:  
_

_shizuka-san_

_Ankoku No Ojou-sama_

mooniemouse27

Guest

Sobre la pareja tendran que decidir entre 1827 o R27 (en lo personal me esta llamando la atencion hacer un R27), pero decidan queridos lectores.

Bye-bi.

_**Felices Fiestas**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Yamamoto Takeshi salió de su casa a la misma hora de siempre, sabia que tenía un objetivo pero no quería actuar fuera de su rutina y ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. Nada le garantizaba que Tsuna les abriría su corazón y les contaría sobre su pasado, se detuvo al ver a su compañero guardián y auto nombrado mano derecha acompañado del tutor del castaño y para ser preciso de todos sus actuales compañeros y aliados. Apresuro el paso para darle alcance a su compañeros y amigos, levantando su mano en forma de saludo en el mismo instante que los alcanzo.

-Llegas tarde friki del baseball-le reprendió el peliplateado al verlo, provocándole un gesto de completo fastidio, que le extraño porque nunca se enfadaba por los comentarios de la tormenta; también dejando extrañado a sus compañeros.

-Lo mejor será ir a la escuela- comento frio el tutor comenzando a caminar- dudo que nos encontremos a dame-Tsuna en el camino…

Todos asintieron en silencio para acto seguido comenzar con su silenciosa caminata hacia la escuela.

* * *

-Sigo pensando que no deberías ir a la escuela Ayumi-chan- comento el castaño mientras arreglaba su camisa y chaleco de la escuela.

-Si me quedo aquí me voy a deprimir y…-le contesto la pelinegra- quiero estar cerca para cuando le comuniques a tus amigos sobre tu decisión.- El castaño suspiro con pesar al imaginar lo que le aguardaba en la escuela y que tal vez seria "mordido hasta la muerte" por mas de uno de sus ex-guardianes.

-¡Hey doctor de cuarta!- llamo molesto a su supuesto guardián- Deberías obligarla a quedarse.- el castaño frunció el ceño al ver como el doctor le sonreía pícaramente para después desaparecer del lugar. Suspiro con pesar mientras esperaba a que la morena terminara de arreglarse, solo faltaba la puntual aparición de Genkishi con su mal genio para terminar de arruinarle el día.

-Sawada-san…-una de las chicas de la limpieza lo saco de sus cavilaciones- Shamal-san me pidió que le entregara esta carta y que esperaba que la leyera antes de ir a la escuela.

Tsuna tomo la carta y la chica desapareció perdiéndose en el pasillo, sin pensarlo mucho la leyó rápidamente y al terminar la arrugo molesto.

-Idiotas…-susurro.

-¿Quiénes?...

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, Reborn lo había mandado a llamar, al parecer tenia algo muy importante que decirle a él y a sus amigos. Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que incluso a Enma y compañía los había citado antes, bien sabia que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua (tomando en cuenta que pensaba abandonar a la familia); pero no podía evitar sentirse enfadado al darse cuenta que no tomaban en serio su opinión, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se dispuso a entrar al salón del consejo disciplinario.

-¿Para que me llamaste Reborn?- interrogo al instante que entro, no se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros y amigos, se quedó atónito al ver a los Varia, a la banda Kokuyo, a Dino y sus hombres de más confianza, a los Millefiore y al Noveno con sus guardianes- ¿Qué sucede?

-Llegas tarde dame-Tsuna- al escuchar la respuesta del ex arcobaleno el castaño frunció el ceño y solo se limito a cerrar la puerta, intento calmar el mal humor que comenzó a formarse al darse cuenta que era ignorado por todos.

-Podrían apurarse…-soltó malhumorado, atrayendo la atención de todos y provocando que el ambiente se volviera pesado-…tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

_**Continuara...**_

_****_**_Bien quiero hacerles una aclaracion con respeto a Yamamoto, utilizo su pespectiva porque es con el personaje que me es mas facil ponerme a pensar como el (admitamoslo es un simplon, junto con Gokudera; pero este ultimo solo es decimo, decimo y me saca de quicio) y Yamamoto es el unico de los guardianes que se acerco a Tsuna porque su objetivo era ser su amigo y no pertenecer a la mafia.  
_**

**_Ahora bien me disculpo si les di a entender que que habria 8027, no era mi intencion (siendo sincera no habia pensado en las parejas). Ahora bien en cuanto a quien me pidio que alargara los capitulos; si ha sido mi intencion pero el problema radica que cuando los alargo se me va inspiracion (asi que no prometo nada, lo intentare).  
_**

**_Como sea gracias por leer el fic y dejar sus coementarios me alegra muco que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo y para poner como les parecio el capitulo; estoy tratando de poner mas rapido las cosas porque me estoy dando cuenta que esta muy lento, asi que dentro de poco veremos accion.  
_**

**_Gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores, en especial a:  
_**

**_Lexie-chan94_**

Mizuki-chan24

shizuka-san

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Seleina

hibary-kyo

Y la pareja ganadora es:

_**R27**_

No en realidad no, aunque es la que tiene la mayoria de votos, asi que para el siguiente capitulo ya tendremos un ganador.

_**Felices Fiestas.**_

_**Tengo que acabar mis fics para antes de este viernes o sino se nos acaba el mundo y se quedan con las ganas de saber que pasa(claro como si fuera eso a pasar).  
**_

_**Bye-bi (espero no ofender a nadie por mis comentarios, en caso de ser asi una disculpa).  
**_

_**ATENTAMENTE  
**_

_**REGINANATSU.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 8.**

-Podrían apurarse…-soltó malhumorado, atrayendo la atención de todos y provocando que el ambiente se volviera pesado-…tengo mejores cosas que hacer…- Bien eso no era lo que quería decir, pero lo mejor era terminar con lo que había empezado.

-Dudo que tú-lo señalo su tutor-tengas "mejores cosas que hacer" dame-Tsuna-sonrió autosuficiente el moreno observando la reacción de su pupilo. Tsuna frunció el ceño al descubrir los motivos ocultos de sus amigos, sonrió con prepotencia. Su madre le había llamado la noche anterior, para informarle que su tutor y amigos sabían de la existencia de sus amigos de la infancia y que lo más probable era que intentarían averiguar sobre la morena. Demasiado predecibles habían resultado ser sus amigos y él había salido demasiado sobre protector con sus seres mas queridos y apreciados, como para dejarse caer en el jueguito que intentaba empezar su tutor.

-Tengo que asistir a clases… corrección tenemos que asistir a clases…

* * *

-Ayumi-sama debería ir a clases-la voz profunda de su guardián detuvo su intenso caminar. La morena lo miro un instante antes de sentarse en una de las camas de la habitación.

-Estoy preocupada, Shamal-san...-le contesto-además tengo educación física y con los moretones no me puedo presentar.

El doctor asintió mientras observaba por la ventana, recordando como hace escasos minutos el castaño abandonaba la enfermería para ir en busca de su tutor, sabia bien lo que se acercaba y lo que significaba para ambos chicos esa reunión.

-Ryuga-sama vendrá hoy…

-¿Qué?

* * *

La risa estrepitosa del asesino inundo el salón, causando sorpresa en la mayoría de los presentes; su camaleón se encogió asustado en el sombrero de su dueño y Tsuna enarco una de sus cejas.

-_"Debo mantenerme sereno…"_

-Ese si que es un buen chiste Dame-Tsuna.-León intento camuflajarse con el sombrero, conocía perfectamente a su dueño como para ignorar que se encontraba completamente furioso.

Antes de que Tsuna contestara al comentario de su tutor, su vista y atención fueron atraídas a la ventana. En ella se encontraba una enorme águila plateada que lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos carmesí, palideció al recordar a quien pertenecía el animal; suspiro al darse cuenta que ninguno de los presentes reparaba en el enorme animal, lo cual significaba que estaba ahí en calidad de espía y siendo encubierto por niebla, para que nadie lo descubriera (aunque le extraño que ningún ilusionista lo viera); esperando que rechazara por completo a la Familia Vongola.

-Terminemos con esto-hablo serio y frio, atrayendo la atención de todos-después de todo, no creo que esto sea una reunión para tomar el té.- sonrió al provocar el enojo en todos los presentes.-Mi madre me informo que saben sobre mis amigos de la infancia y solo puedo decirles que no es asunto suyo saber con quien me relaciono…

-Pero Decimo…

-Déjate de tonterías Tsuna, tenemos derecho en saber con quien te relacionas, es por seguridad; después de todo serás el próximo jefe de la Familia Vongola.-Concluyo serio y firme el arcobaleno, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que lo que decía era cierto, el castaño negó con la cabeza cada una de sus palabras.

-Te equivocas Reborn…

* * *

-¡Ayumi-sama espera!-grito el medico tratando de detener a la morena, suspirando para luego sacar a uno de sus mosquitos- Lo siento- no podía permitir que su actual jefe se encontrara con Ryuga, sabiendo las consecuencias que podrían haber por solo haber aparecido ante él sin que este llamara a su "protegida". En cuestión de milésimas de segundo el enorme insecto se encontraba a un lado de la chica para acto seguido picarla y hacerla caer inconsciente.

El asesino se precipitó hacia la chica maldiciendo que su insecto fuera más rápido que sus piernas y ahora su jefe caería de lleno al suelo. Sin embargo alguien le ayudo a atrapar a Ayumi, causándole una gran sorpresa a Shamal.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?...

_**Continuara...**_

_****__**Un capitulo mas que se acaba y seguimos sin saber algo en concreto ¿o solo es mi imaginacion? sigo pensando que esta muy lenta la cosa como sea, garcias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.  
**_

_**Gracias a:  
**_

_**Lexie-chan94**_

Lexie-chan94

shizuka-san

Seleina

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

**_Espero comenzar a movilizar las cosas._**

**_Por cierto la pareja ganadora es:  
_**

**_R27  
_**

**_Se me va a hacer escribir sobre esta pareja.  
_**

**_Bye-bi  
_**

**_Y el fin del mundo no llego.  
_**

_**Proximo capitulo dedicado al malo de la historia, si un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Ryuga y espero que aclare alguna de sus dudas y que les guste, a mi en lo personal despues de escribir el capitulo y de leerlo lo comence a odiar (y eso que es un personaje que creado por mi).  
**_

_**Jojo nos vemos en el siguiente.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 9.**

Se encontraba recorriendo lentamente los pasillos de esa inmunda escuela, esperando el momento en que su "niño" informara a sus mayores obstáculos que los abandonaría y se fuera sin darles explicaciones. Sonrió con prepotencia mientras veía por una ventana al grupo que actualmente se encontraba en educación física. Había descubierto el potencial contenido en Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Nana el día en que Ayumi había escapado de la mansión donde la tenía oculta y en constante entrenamiento para incrementar su poder. Si bien sabia que tenia que investigar mejor a ambos castaños para evitarse la sorpresa del día anterior, no le dio importancia debido a que había quedado cautivado por la belleza y poder del castaño.

-_"Demasiado hermoso desde pequeño…"_

Se alejo de la ventana para continuar con su recorrido, no quería llamar la atención; era consiente que el lugar donde actualmente se encontraba estaba repleto de seres indeseables y que si alguno de esos seres reparaba en él, sus planes de tener un as bajo la manga se derrumbarían. Sonrió con prepotencia mientras su amada y mas útil de sus mascotas aparecía ante él para informarle que su niño había procedido tal y como esperaba. Ahora solo faltaba que abandonara la casa de aquel que consideraba su padre, para pertenecerle completamente. Había esperado mucho tiempo para hacerse de aquel frágil y delicado cuerpo, de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi, así como había tardado demasiado para poder separar a la morena de su familia y hacerla su marioneta; los demás miembros de su grupo llegaron por si solos, Ayumi se había encargado de reclutarlos, ganarse su confianza y lealtad había sido sencillo; la mocosa les había dado lo que mas deseaban, querían o necesitaban. Para él, Kiriyama Ryuga nadie podía negarle nada y si lo hacían pagarían caro por su desobediencia.

Él era un genio y sabia como mover sus piezas a su propio beneficio, en caso de que alguna pieza se negara tenia los medios suficientes para eliminarla u obligarla a hacer lo que el quería; de respaldo tenia a Ayumi y no por nada era el responsable de la masacre de la familia Hamasaki para apoderarse de sus habilidades y que mejor forma que apoderarse del miembro de la familia mas joven y fácil de manipular: que la sucesora de la familia. Claro estaba que tenia que deshacerse de los padres y demás miembros, y hacerle creer que alguien mas ataco a su querida familia y él (aunque lo intento) solo logro rescatarla a ella.

La niña de a penas 4 años en ese entonces se creyó por completo su mentira y si bien sabia que actualmente Ayumi dudaba de lo acontecido hace 11 años atrás, mas que nada se debía a la influencia que el par de castaños tenían sobre ella. Más no por eso había perdido el control sobre las acciones de la chica y la dejaría ir, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Nana no podían irse sin la pelinegra y utilizaría esa debilidad para hacer que desgarraran el cielo en su lugar; después de todo Hamasaki Ayumi, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Nana eran tres cielos (con diferentes habilidades y llamas, pero representando el mismo elemento) que podrían volver a construirlo a su forma y a su antojo. Las llamas que manejaban los tres, aunque distintas eran perfectas para su plan y bien había valido la pena la espera para obtenerlas y encontrarlas; un nuevo cielo nacería de la unión de las llamas que tenia a su servicio y disposición, aunque primero tenia que destruir el existente con todo y sus leyes y normas que lo regían. No seria fácil, lo sabia de antemano y si fuera un plan improvisado o si quien estuviera a cargo de la misión fuera un estúpido prepotente que cree que tiene todo hecho y que solo tiene que sentarse a esperar (su padre y hermano eran un claro ejemplo de personas inútiles y sin cerebro que podían echar a perder un trabajo de años solo en un instante).

Sabía que no debía confiarse o distraerse, pero también sabía que si se obsesionaba con su plan las cosas se arruinarían. Así que lo único en lo que debía concentrarse por el momento era en que nadie lo descubriera y encargarse de los detalles para su participación en el "juego", lo demás llegaría a su debido tiempo y por el momento solo debía pensar en como torturar a sus nuevas marionetas para que le demostraran su total obediencia.

* * *

Detuvo su caminar al encontrarse frente a la enfermería, sonrío al percatarse que los demás jugadores ya habían llegado y que les permitiría tener un reencuentro conmovedor entre sonrisas y lagrimas antes de darles sus instrucciones. Decidió que era momento de regresar a sus deberes, así que simplemente desapareció entre llamas de tipo niebla sin importarle quien se percataba de su presencia, tomando en cuenta que no permanecería mucho tiempo en Namimori. Y aun si alguien notara su presencia, nadie lo reconocería porque en la vida de los mas experimentados, habían reparado en su persona; así que no tenia nada de que preocuparse si se exponía un poco.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**__****_Bien gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempo y leen esta historia mafufa, y gracias tambien a los que se toman tiempo para dejarme un comentario y poner lo que piensan, sus comentarios me animan mucho.  
_**

**_Bien lo prometido es deuda aqui esta un poco de la personalidad y perspectiva del malo. Espero y sea de su agrado y les aclare algunas cosas.  
_**

**_Gracias a:  
_**

**_shizuka-san_**

**_Tephie Vongola Heartfilia_**

Mizuki-chan24

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Evan Akira-kun

Lexie-chan94

_**En verdad gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra mucho que les guste el argumento.**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo y que se cumplan todos sus propositos.**_

_**Bye-bi.  
**_

_**ATENTAMENTE.  
**_

_**REGINANATSU.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 10.**

Tsuna estampo su puño con fuerza en una de las paredes que formaban el pasillo del ala sur de la escuela, atrayendo con esa acción la atención de todos los que concurrían el lugar; sonrió con ironía dándose cuenta que últimamente hacia los mismos gestos que cierto par de hombres, de los cuales no quería acordarse.

-_"La convivencia con Reborn y Ryuga me esta afectando…"-_tapo su rostro con una de sus manos, para continuar con su camino.

La discusión (si es que se podía llamar así) con sus amigos/compañeros/aliados había salido en lo que cabe bien y tranquila, claro si no tomaba en cuenta que había sido completamente insultado, humillado, menospreciado y un montón de adjetivos que se le ocurrían para describir por lo que había pasado; que lo había dejado con un humor de perros y que le había servido para darse cuenta que el lazo que lo unía con sus actuales compañeros de batalla era demasiado frágil y que tal vez (aunque esperaba equivocarse) no existía realmente nada que los uniera como amigos. Nuevamente suspiro, deteniéndose para dirigir su mirada a la ventana, el tiempo era mas que esplendido y encajaba como un día perfecto de primavera. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, solo estando solo podía mostrarse débil, le había dolido en toda su alma que a los que consideraba sus amigos lo seguían catalogando como un perdedor e inútil; si era sincero nunca se había molestado en demostrarles lo contrario, siempre (desde que los conoció) había dependido en su totalidad en las habilidades de cada uno ellos y bien era cierto que al final los ayudaba nunca mostro todo su potencial.

-_"Soy patético…"_

-¡Jefe!- unos brazos delgados pero fuertes lo sujetaron del pecho en un abrazo, haciendo por un momento que perdiera el equilibrio y olvidara su tristeza-¡tanto tiempo sin verlo!...

* * *

Reborn salió de la sala pocos segundos después que su pupilo, en su búsqueda. Tenia de alguna forma de convencerlo que no debía tomar una decisión precipitada y que volviera al salón. Se detuvo de golpe al ver al pequeño castaño siendo abrazado por un chico rubio, cabello largo y lacio, sujetado en una coleta baja, con ojos rojizos, un par de pulgadas más alto que el Vongola. Dio media vuelta de golpe mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza a sus costados, Tsuna no parecía incomodo con las atenciones del chico es mas correspondía a la muestra de cariño y se ruborizaba.

-_"Debe ser uno de sus amigos de la infancia…"_

Frunció el ceño y estuvo tentado a sacar su arma favorita cuando un grupo de 3 chicos pasaba a su lado y uno de los chicos paso empujándolo en su hombro derecho, se contuvo no tenia que armar un escándalo y que su ex-pupilo se percatara de su presencia. Se dirigió a la terraza con ligereza, pero a la vez lo más rápido que podían responderle su cuerpo.

* * *

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención, se encontraba concentrada preparando la cena de esa noche; seria la ultima que tendría con su esposo y amigos de su hijo, tenia la ligera sospecha que ya no regresaría a su hogar y los volvería a ver. Se dirigió con paso ligero a la puerta preguntándose en silencio quien podría ser a esas horas de la tarde. No era día de recibir correspondencia y dudaba que fuera algún vendedor, Byanchi había salido con los niños y tenia llaves para abrir la puerta; inconscientemente se preparo para una visita indeseable.

-Buenas tardes Sawada-san-el tono burlón y la sonrisa sínica fue lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta de su casa. – ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Ò acaso piensa dejarme aquí en la entrada?

-…Ryuga-sama…-automáticamente la castaña se hizo aun lado mientras bajaba la mirada-Adelante pase.

La elegante, firme, fuerte e imponente figura del hombre pasó a su lado, dejándola por unos segundos paralizada. Kiriyama Ryuga era un hombre delgado, con un cuerpo torneado por lo que dejaba notar el traje, fuerte (ella misma había comprobado su fuerza), con piernas largas, era un poco mas alto que su esposo, su cabello era negro azulado, demasiado lacio a su parecer (le llegaba a la mitad de su largo cuello), sin ningún mechón fuera de su lugar, los ojos eran alargados y un poco grandes a su parecer, de un tono azul oscuro y que con solo posar su mirada en alguien podían leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la sala.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita Ryuga-sama?-intento sonar lo mas tranquila que pudo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la cocina por algo de beber.

-No te preocupes Sawada-san, no pienso permanecer mucho tiempo en su casa, tengo que atender otros asuntos-le comunico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, la castaña asintió en silencio mientras esperaba a que continuara de darle indicaciones; rara vez ella hablaba con él y si Ryuga no se lo indicaba ella no emitía ningún sonido ò palabra.- Quiero que hoy abandonen la casa…

**_CONTINUARA...  
_**

**__**Lo se esta corto el capitulo, pero aun asi espero y les guste.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios.

Ya saben gracias a:

Tephie Vongola Heartfilia

19'Mika-chan'91

bianchixgokudera25

Mizuki-chan24

shizuka-san

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Lexie-chan94

Mirizore

Evan Akira-kun

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bye-bi.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

** D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 11.**

Ayumi abrió los ojos con pereza, intentando orientarse y recordar el porque se había desmayado, al reconocer la enfermería de la escuela se levanto con brusquedad ganándose un ligero mareo y que casi se callera de la camilla, cerro los ojos bruscamente esperando a que el mareo pasara. Una de sus negras cejas se enarco al percatarse que se encontraba completamente sola en el lugar. Se acomodo el uniforme, nuevamente recobro su imagen pulcra para acto seguido salir del lugar, observo su reloj de pulsera para cerciorarse de la hora, suspiro con pesadez el sexto periodo ya había comenzado y el profesor no la dejaría entrar al salón.

Decidió dirigirse a una de las azoteas de la escuela, confiaba encontrar en el camino a su castaño amigo y enterarse de cómo le había ido con sus amigos; negó con la cabeza dudaba que Tsunayoshi ya no estuviera en reunión con sus amigos y tutor. Nuevamente volvió a suspirar mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana, si mal no recordaba Ryuga se encontraba en la escuela y lo mas seguro que estaba ahí para vigilarlos; lo confirmo al ver a Ra volando hacia el edificio principal de la escuela.

Ra era el nombre de uno de los espíritus guardianes* de la Familia Hamasaki, un águila dorada de ojos azul zafiro, enorme, ágil y veloz; era convocado por las llamas de su padre, utilizada anteriormente para espionaje y vigilancia. El segundo espíritu guardián de la familia era Anubis, un cuervo, de hermoso plumaje más negro que la noche, al igual que sus ojos y si bien era más pequeño que Ra, ambas aves eran la pareja perfecta encargada de cuidar a los máximos lideres del clan. Su madre era la que convocaba al cuervo. Ayumi en sus pocos años de entrenamiento con sus padres, nunca pudo invocar a alguna de las aves en su máximo esplendor, sus instructores la consolaban siempre explicándole que aun no tenia la llama necesaria para que pudieran brillar y servirle como debían.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, actualmente ambas aves eran manejadas e invocadas por Ryuga y no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron alguna vez, cuando pertenecieron a su clan. La actual apariencia de Ra era la única invocación que ella pudo liberar de la magnifica ave y al parecer Ryuga no tenia tampoco la cantidad necesaria de llamas para invocarla y Anubis simplemente no lograba invocarla, al parecer el moreno no quería que ella se hiciera cargo de la invocación de ninguna de las aves porque prefería tener encerrada al cuervo y al águila en ese estado tan débil. Otra lágrima volvió a escaparse de sus ojos, tenia que dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando y a quien estaba afectando lo que Ryuga había causado gracias a su ayuda. Tenia que encontrar la forma de devolverle su libertad a Tsuna y a Nana, al igual que a sus guardianes antes de que ocurriera una desgracia mayor, ya tenia una parte del plan solo faltaba pedirle el apoyo a ambos castaños y acto seguido ponerlo en marcha.

Un fuerte tirón seguido por un ligero dolor en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien había pasado empujándola enfoco su mirada en ese "alguien" y descubrió que había sido el tutor del castaño. Lo noto alterado y hasta podría apostar que se encontraba enojado.

-"_Las cosas no salieron bien"_- sin ponerle mas atención al asesino se dirigió a donde podría estar Tsuna después de la reunión con la familia Vongola, evitando claro llamar la atención de alguno de los aliados de la familia.

* * *

Ambos chicos se encontraron en uno de los tantos de los pasillos que se dirigían a la piscina de la escuela, estuvieron hablando por un largo rato antes de despedirse y cada uno seguir un camino distinto. Siguió cada uno de los movimientos de su señora, desde el mismo momento en que había salido de la enfermería, lo cual le recordaba que tenia un asunto que discutir con el medico del grupo; su boca se torció levemente al recordar que sus demás compañeros guardianes habían llegado y que lo mas probable que atosigarían a Ayumi.

Se movió de su lugar al perder de vista a la morena, chocando con alguien en el proceso haciendo que frunciera mas el ceño, no necesitaba encontrarse con un grupo de mocosos impertinentes y que le hicieran perder su preciado tiempo.

-¿Genkishi?-Bien habían llamado su atención, fuera quien fuera, no esperaba que alguien de esa escuela lo conociera- ¿Qué haces en Namimori?

-Byakuran-san…Hime-sama…-su voz sonó dudosa, dentro de sus planes no estaba encontrarse con los lideres de Millefiore y ahora se encontraban frente a el.

* * *

Dirigió su mirada dudoso al edificio, hace poco le había informado a su compañera y amiga que Genkishi se encontraba en la escuela y que hace poco se había topado con los demás guardianes. Al parecer para Ayumi no le sorprendía que estuvieran en la escuela…-"_Mientras no llamen la atención, pueden estar donde ellos quieran…"-_fue lo que le dijo antes que la llamada de su madre los interrumpiera y cada uno tomara su camino. Enarco una de sus cejas, según el informe de Shamal ese día le tocaba cuidarlos a Genkishi y al parecer no se encontraba realizando su trabajo. Suspiro cuando recordó la corta llamada de su madre, y el mensaje que le había dado; sabia que tarde o temprano ese día había llegaría.

-Ha llegado el momento de partir- regreso su mirada al frente-Adiós padre…Adiós amigos…Adiós Namimori…Adiós Vongola…Adiós Reborn…-una lagrima furtiva escapo de sus enormes ojos mientras continuaba con su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

Estaba disfrutando los cálidos rayos del sol en la azotea de la escuela cuando de improviso el cielo se nublo completamente y un gélido viento comenzó a soplar. Se levanto del sitio donde se encontraba acostado, al parecer el clima tampoco estaba de humor para consolarlo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aquel pequeño, asustadizo y frágil chico de ojos color avellana que había conocido unos mese atrás lo había sorprendido con un carácter que el desconocía y que nunca había visto u observado. Su decimo se había enojado con todos ellos y los había mandado muy lejos de el. Suspiro mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y posaba su mirada en el patio de la escuela, varios chicos regresaban a casa después de clases, otros se dirigían a sus respectivos clubes; y ahí entre todos aquellos compañeros suyos una silueta llamo su atención, una chica delgada, al parecer de su misma edad, de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, avanzaba lentamente esquivando a los demás. Tenia el mismo tipo de aura que su decimo, por eso la había notado; una aura triste era lo que rodeaba a la chica y que hasta ese día horas atrás había detectado en el castaño, aunque sabia que siempre la había tenido y que entre mas pruebas superaba para convertirse en el Decimo Vongola la tristeza aumentaba y el castaño se encerraba en si mismo cada vez mas. Bendito momento para percatarse o más bien darle importancia a las extrañas actitudes de Tsuna.

Saco el humo que tenía contenido, mientras que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, la sonrisa amable de Yamamoto hizo que se derrumbara; tenia miedo de lo que venia sin la presencia del castaño en su vida, por fin había encontrado algo porque vivir y ese algo simplemente se le iba de las manos. Un cálido abrazo lo recibió mientras el comenzaba a llorar.

-Todo se arreglara, ya lo veras Gokudera-dijo al viento tratando de convencerse así mismo mas que al peliplateado-…Tsuna necesita tiempo para relajarse… pensar...plantearse bien las cosas...él regresara a nuestro lado…

-¿En verdad lo crees Yamamoto?-el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-No solo lo creo…Estoy seguro que Tsuna regresara…-en verdad necesitaba creerlo y esperaba con todo su corazón que eso pasara.

**_Continuara..._**

**__**Por fin me decido a subir capitulo nuevo, creo que me tarde y eso que ya lo tenia escrito, como sea gracias a todos y todas las que leen el fic (aunque creo que solo lo leen chicas) me animan a seguir escribiendo.

*_Para aquellos que no han leido el manga en una de las sagas que siguen despues del arco del futuro, en la sucesion te explican que los seres contenidos en los anillos(Nuts, Uri y los demas) son espiritus guardianes, en el fic lo retomo pero la forma de convocarlos de Ryuga y Ayumi es distinta, mas adelante lo explicare/describire, por el momento es todo lo que tengo por aclararles con respecto al capitulo si tienen otra duda con gusto se los respondo personalmente (si aja) o por lo menos les contesto su reviews. _

__Continuemos con los agradecimientos:

Lexie-chan94

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Evan Akira-kun

bianchixgokudera25

Tephie Vongola Heartfilia

shizuka-san

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y espero que les guste el capitulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, se cuidan y si se portan mal me invitan.

Bye-bi.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvarios de mi mente.**  
**

**_Aclaraciones:_  
**

-lalalalala-dialogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, asi que si no han leido el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o hecharles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conoscan.  
**_

**D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaracion:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la batalla de los arcobalenos (saga que aun no termina en el manga, pero no pienso meterme mucho en esa parte solo dare por hecho que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldicion).

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabian y es la que recibio la maldicion de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo despues muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormete su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad.**

**Capitulo 12.**

Tsuna suspiro una vez mas al ver como la silueta del que había sido su hogar desaparecía a la distancia. Limpio una lagrima fugitiva de su rostro mientras daba la espalda a sus amigos y aliados, continuando con su escape. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro hizo que regresara la mirada al frente, el rostro sonriente y algo melancólico de su madre lo recibió.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes Tsu-kun…- le susurro mientras la castaña mirada se dirigía al oscuro horizonte que se vislumbraba ante ellos-…por ti…por mi…y también por Ayumi-chan…Si en verdad ellos son tus amigos entenderán tus motivos y te apoyaran sin importarles lo que hagas.

-Mamá…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes que Ryuga hiciera acto de aparición ante ellos, quitándoles la poca tranquilidad que tenían- Mi señor no esperaba encontrarlo en un lugar así.

El moreno les había dado alcance unas cuadras delante de su casa en una limosina blanca, Tsuna negó mentalmente: los estaba esperando y se encontraba fuera del vehículo, odiaba ser tan predecible y que Ryuga lo conociera tan bien-_"…7 años de convivir conmigo le ha servido…"-_. Odiaba que una persona que no apreciaba lo conociera tan bien, hasta predecir sus acciones, suspiro esperando que el moreno hombre en cuestión les sonrió con malicia, mientras acariciaba el cuello y mejilla izquierda del castaño, logrando que ambos cielos se tensaran.

-Mi señor…

-Vine a darles la bienvenida personalmente, a partir de hoy estarán bajo mi cargo y protección…espero su total y ciega confianza.-Tsuna palideció al escuchar lo que Ryuga les pedía, noto que su madre también dudaba en aceptar.-Recuerden que no pueden negarse a ninguno de mis deseos o a mis exigencias-Nana apretó fuertemente sus puños-Ayumi se vera afectada por sus actos-concluyo dándoles la espalda para acto seguido abrir la puerta trasera de la limosina y extender su mano al ex-cielo Vongola.

Tembloroso tomo la mano del hombre para dejarse dirigir y ser subido al vehículo, su madre espero a que Ryuga siguiera los mismos pasos que su hijo para cerrar y subir en la parte delantera del vehículo. Después de que el último pasajero abordara, el chofer de la limosina comenzó a avanzar lentamente y sin prisas para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar…

Tsuna se movía nervioso dentro de la limosina, procurando que sus ojos se posaran en el paisaje de afuera mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, nunca se había sentido a gusto bajo la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el moreno a su persona. Sus ojos se posaron en un par de siluetas que pasaron cerca del auto.

Una mueca triste apareció en sus facciones, las había reconocido. Eran Yamamoto y Gokudera, emociones encontradas comenzaron a inundar sus pensamientos; por lo que el rostro de ambos chicos denotaba se encontraban sufriendo, pero el recuerdo de lo que le habían dicho horas antes aun se encontraba fresco y aun dolía. Cerro sus ojos con pesar, por lo menos ya se había calmado ahora solo faltaba llegar al sitio donde se alojarían y podría al fin descansar, ese día se le había hecho eterno y sobre todo agotador; solo esperaba que Ryuga no le saliera con otra sorpresa.

-Mi señor…-dudo un momento antes de mirar al hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunayoshi?-la sonrisa lasciva de la que fue objeto hizo que se incomodara un poco y que su inseguridad volviera.

-¿Dónde nos alojaremos?-la carcajada que siguió a su pregunta hizo que su mamá volteara a ver que ocurría, Ryuga no había cerrado la ventanilla de separación de la cabina del conductor.

El hombre se le acerco mientras tomaba su barbilla, Tsuna se estremeció ante el toque y la mirada, sabia lo que seguía y estaba asustado no quería hacerlo y no estaba Ayumi para salvarlo. La limosina freno bruscamente logrando que el moreno se alejara de él.

-¡¿Qué forma de frenar es esa?! ¡Te ordene que no te detuvieras!- Ryuga miro furiosamente al pobre chofer, Tsuna soltó todo el aire que tenia retenido en los pulmones y agradeciendo mentalmente al chofer por salvarlo.

-Mis disculpas Ryuga-sama pero por alguna razón hay trafico en el camino que elegimos para regresar a la mansión.

Tanto Tsuna como Nana sonrieron sutilmente quien los había salvado había sido Genkishi, y lo mas seguro había sido siguiendo las ordenes de la morena.

-Busca otro camino quiero llegar a la hora acordada-ordeno mientras se acomodaba lejos del castaño-…esa zorra me las pagara.-Susurro.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, tanto Tsuna como Nana se encontraban pensativos cada uno tratando de buscar la mejor forma de salir de ahí y regresar a su vida tranquila.

Nana se sentía intranquila sabia que su marido no tardaría en llegar a la casa y que haría un gran alboroto al no encontrarlos, si bien confiaba que no se percatara hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas; estaba segura queen el momento que lo hiciera Iemitsu armaría un gran alboroto y utilizaría todos los recursos de la familia para encontrarlos. Lastima que no dejaran ningún tipo de pista para que los encontrara, se habían encargado de llevarse cualquier tipo de indicio que delatara donde se encontraran y Tsuna había dejado cualquier objeto que le habían entregado para evitar localizarlo.

Desde hace un par de años ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que abandonar su casa y por ese mismo motivo Tsuna evitaba en lo mayor posible entablar algún tipo de relación con alguien o sobresalir, por esa razón se había convertido al entrar a la preparatoria en "dame" y no pensaba cambiar ese hecho aunque tenia un gran potencial; lastima que sus planes se fueran por la borda al aparecer el tutor que ella misma contrato por sugerencia de su marido. Suspiro mientras reconoció el lugar a donde se dirigían, debía de evitar pensar en lo que habían dejado y concentrarse en lo que venia si no se equivocaba no estarían mucho tiempo en Namimori y para ser exactos en Japón; el problema radicaba en que aun no sabia a que país irían a parar al seguir a Ryuga y cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual los necesitaba. Les había explicado que participarían en un "juego" pero nunca les dijo de que trataba o cual era el objetivo-_"…lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento…"-_fue lo único que les había dicho y al parecer aun faltaba para saber la verdad.

Cerro los ojos al ver la construcción que estaba a unos metros delante de ella por fin habían llegado a su destino.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Bien lo se no tengo excusa ya dos semanas de no publicar (creo que solo fueron dos) pero lo que paso fue que se descompuso mi compu y no tenia los capitulos en una memoria como respaldo y pense que tenia que empezar de nuevo con los proximos capitulos despues se descompuso mi linea de telefono y por ende me quede sin internet y si lo se pude irme a un cafe internet pero no me gustan a veces son muy lentos.**_

_**Cambiando el tema espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias atodos los que leen y a los que dejan sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Harumi Yamazaki**_

shizuka-san

Tephie Vongola Heartfilia

Lexie-chan94

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Evan Akira-kun

bianchixgokudera25

Por cierto espero y lo hayan notado que los capitulos estan un poco mas largos espero le guste el cap.

Nos vemos.

BYE-BI.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvaríos de mi mente.

**_Aclaraciones:_ **

-lalalalala- diálogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, así que si no han leído el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o echarles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conozcan. **_

**D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaración:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo después de la batalla de los arcobalenos, tomen en cuenta que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldición y tiene su forma adulta.

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabían y es la que recibió la maldición de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo después muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormente su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad**

**Capitulo 13.**

Reborn observo como el sol le daba paso a la noche desde la azotea de la escuela, hacia unas escasas horas su castaño pupilo había mostrado un carácter que el mismo desconocía, para simplemente mandarlos a todos muy lejos de su vida. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro, Sawada Tsunayoshi los había hecho aún lado y no quería volver a verlos, se los había dejado muy claro y solo porque todos al sentirse excluidos de la vida de su jefe y amigo le hicieron un desplante intentando hacerle entender que sin ellos el castaño no era nada ni nadie más que un perdedor. Cruel ironía que hubieran tocado el lado más sensible del ahora ex-jefe de los Vongola y lo más probable que no quisiera saber nada de ellos.

León bajo de su sombrero y se colocó en la reja, su mirada fue atraída por un grupo de chicos en el patio del lugar que a su parecer lo observaban, sacudió sutilmente su cabeza necesitaba dejar su paranoia por un instante y concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante para él: hacer que Tsuna regresara a su lado o más bien le permitiera estar en su vida. La idea de que alguien intentaba alejar al castaño de la familia y de él volvió a incrustarse fuertemente a su cabeza, desde hace unas semanas había notado al castaño más distraído y deprimido de lo normal, sin embargo se encontraba alerta con respecto a cada hombre desconocido que se le acercaba o pasaba cerca de él. Suspiro mientras se quitaba el sombrero nunca imagino que Tsuna tuviera un pasado y que existía alguien importante en su vida y tal vez en su corazón, se había percatado que para el castaño Kyoko era un capricho, un anhelo, la chica era la clásica ilusión que se encontraba detrás de la admiración por el carácter de la castaña tan diferente al de Tsuna, y el chico quería conservarla a su lado. Sin embargo ahora sabia de la existencia de más personas que al parecer conocían al chico desde pequeño y que tenían gran influencia sobre él, sospechaba que esa personas lo habían orillado a separarse de ellos, apretó fuertemente el barandal al recordar al rubio que abrazo a Tsuna hace unas horas; -_"debí golpearlo y obligarlo a regresar a la sala…"-_ se reprendió mentalmente al no haber actuado como usualmente lo hacía, obligar al chico e ignorar sus quejas.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro, sabía que obligarlo no era la solución, nunca lo había sido y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de haber ignorado los cambios de ánimo de Tsuna y cuando se negaba a ser jefe de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía planes para su vida y nunca los Vongola o él estuvieron en sus prioridades; se sentía frustrado al percatarse que en realidad nunca se había dado la oportunidad para conocer la esencia del chico y cuáles eran sus aspiraciones, expectativas y ambiciones.

Sacó su pistola al ver como el anterior grupo de chicos le señalaba y al obtener su atención continuaron a hacer la señal de la victoria, su ceño se frunció al reconocer al rubio que había abrazado al castaño, acto seguido el grupo de chicos junto al rubio desaparecieron entre las llamas de tipo niebla. Su ceño se frunció aún más para luego soltar un sonoro y largo suspiro, al parecer Tsuna estaba relacionado con gente peligrosa y tarde o temprano lo llevarían de regreso con ellos, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro ante lo último.

El Noveno tenía la entera confianza de que lograría convencer el castaño a regresar con ellos antes de que el "juego" diera inicio y que lograrían una participación destacada; aunque si era sincero Timoteo Vongola quería que ganaran. Ahora bien el problema radicaba que si no lo lograban convencer al castaño, su padre tendría que tomar su lugar y tenía que comenzar a entrenar a los guardianes; no sabía con cuanto tiempo disponía y con cuanta disposición estarían los guardianes al quedarse sin su cielo. No perdería la esperanza Tsuna regresaría a su lado con su intervención o sin ella gracias a sus "queridos amigos de la infancia". Un gran peso fue quitado de sus hombros al descubrir que los otros amigos del castaño eran mafiosos. Su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, le extraño que Iemitsu le llamara cuando sabía que llegaría tarde a la casa, al tercer timbre decidió contestar sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pronto.-su voz salió con monotonía y sin ninguna emoción.

-¡Nana y Tsuna han abandonado la casa!

* * *

Tsuna no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al reconocer la mansión en la cual vivirían a partir de ese momento hasta que abandonara definitivamente su hogar. Salió rápidamente sin darle importancia que aun Ryuga no salía del vehículo, adelantándose hasta la puerta subiendo rápidamente las escaleras; se detuvo en el pórtico tomando aire para proceder a tocar. Sus nervios salieron nuevamente a flote cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente con una patada por parte de Ryuga, se exalto al verlo tan cerca de él.

-¡Ayumi!- la potente voz se escuchó en cada rincón de la mansión. Al instante la morena apareció en el vestíbulo dedicándole al castaño una ligera sonrisa antes de hacer una reverencia de bienvenida al moreno.

-Buenas noches Amo.-La chica cayó al suelo el cual se manchó de sangre, proveniente de la boca de Ayumi, reacciono después de recibir la fuerte patada por parte del moreno y sentir el cálido liquido salir de su boca y nariz; miro con reproche a su "amo" pero al instante bajo sumisa la mirada. -¿Por qué?- susurro mientras se levantaba y se preparaba mentalmente para aguantar un nuevo escarmiento.

El moreno sin contestar la sujeto del cabello y la obligo a mirarlo, con la mirada le hizo saber a la chica que no se salvaría tan fácilmente de su castigo.

-No te hagas la inocente, maldita zorra…- sin soltarla le propino un golpe a la boca del estómago sacándole nuevamente sangre de la boca- sabes perfectamente que no debes interferir en mis asuntos… más si en ellos está involucrado Tsunayoshi.

Un nuevo golpe fue dirigido a la chica, el cual nunca llego debido a que fue detenido por el ilusionista del grupo.

-Ryuga-sama, Ayumi-sama no tiene nada que ver con el incidente de tráfico- le informo Shamal- Nosotros actuamos a espaldas de ella.

Ryuga enarco una ceja al ver a todos los guardianes ya en la mansión, sin más soltó a la morena y se adentró en la casa mientras los demás se dedicaban a atender las heridas de la chica.

-Reunión en 15 minutos-informo antes de entrar a su estudio-Si no llego a la hora citada no me esperen e inicien sin mí-comento con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, al recordar que era momento de hacer su próximo movimiento que involucraba a la Familia Vongola y al exarcobaleno dueño del chupete amarillo.

Todos los demás asintieron maquinalmente, Ayumi se separó del ilusionista y llamo a unas mucamas para que se llevaran las cosas de los castaños. La morena se adentro a la casa mientras los demás la seguían.

-¿Estás bien?-se acercó Tsuna, la morena le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dirigió su mirada a los demás-¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué no me informaron de lo que tenían pensado hacer?

-Porque así boss podrías evitar un castigo por parte de Ryuga-sama- le informo el mismo rubio que horas antes abrazo al castaño.

Tsuna observo a su "nueva" familia con una sonrisa. Negó mentalmente en su cabeza, las personas que estaban frente a él siempre habían sido su familia y que por un tiempo le habían permitido zafarse de sus responsabilidades para con ellos. Aun recordaba cuando le habían dicho que estaba a tiempo de salirse de ese lio y hacer realmente su vida.

Su atención fue atraída por el rubio del grupo cuando abrazaba melosamente a la morena. El chico de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí respondía al nombre de Dylan, tenía 19 años y era el guardián de la Lluvia, tenía un carácter extrovertido y sumamente empalagoso, le encantaba abrazar; sus principales víctimas eran Ayumi y el mismo. Sabía que podía confiar en él, y aunque aún no había visto sus habilidades de batalla su intuición le decía que era alguien poderoso. Dylan compartía con Ayumi un pasado parecido, ambos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de sus respectivas familias, la diferencia que tenían era que con la familia de Dylan fueron problemas internos los que habían destruido a la familia, Dylan fue rescatado por Ayumi cuando ella se encontraba de viaje junto a Ryuga hace 5 años.

Su guardián del rayo y del sol eran hermanos y si bien su historia no era tan caótica como la de Ayumi y Dylan, también tenían una historia complicada; tanto Azis (Guardián del sol) una chica de 17 años, ojos y cabello azul índigo, su piel estaba bronceada, con buen cuerpo y sonrisa enigmática. Con mal carácter y además de ser sumamente voluble y con más cambios de humor que Gokudera y Hibari juntos. Como su hermano mayor Faik (Guardián del rayo), alto, cuerpo de modelo, ojos azul índigo y cabello verde esmeralda, mismo color de piel, era 6 años mayor que su hermana y era más dulce y amable que la miel, aunque reflexivo y el más tranquilo de todos. Desde muy pequeños fueron separados de su madre para así poder sacarles el potencial que tenían en cuanto a su tipo de llama, el problema radicaba que la madre fue acusada de alta traición no solo a la familia sino al país entero, lo cual la llevo a convertirse en prófuga y alejarse completamente de sus hijos. Lo poco que sabía de las razones porque se unieron a Ryuga fue para encontrar a su desaparecida madre.

Iker era su Guardián de la Nube, sarcástico hasta los huesos, sádico y con ciertas manías sobre ser un excelente espía (Tsuna lo consideraba como todo un pervertido), de su misma edad. Era alto, algo robusto, ojos verdes y cabello plateado. Su carácter no encajaba con el elemento que representaba; aunque a esas alturas se preguntaba quién de todos los guardianes encajaba con su elemento. Al peliplateado le encantaba estar rodeado de personas aunque solo fuera para molestarlos. Solo sabía que se había unido porque Ayumi le dio una paliza y no solo con el manejo de llamas, sino que en el ajedrez también; Iker le había aclarado que sabía reconocer el poder y la inteligencia cuando se topaba con ellos-"_viejo zorro, astuto e inteligente"*-_ y no podía perderse el desenlace de la historia de la morena.

También estaban Shamal y Genkishi, el primero era el Guardián de la Tormenta, odiaba admitirlo pero era un excelente médico y asesino. Genkishi era el Guardián de la Niebla, antisocial y con cierta afición por Ayumi; ambos eran los únicos subordinados sobrevivientes de la familia Hamasaki y que más fidelidad le tenían. Aunque en parte intuía que se sentían responsables y culpables por lo sucedido con la familia.

Al grupo entraba también su mama, desde el primer día que conoció a Ayumi, Nana había mostrado el tipo de llamas que ella poseía; aunque al parecer su padre ignoraba las habilidades de su madre. Estaba realmente agradecido de que ella se encontrara siempre a su lado desde siempre. Por último y para completar la pequeña familia que llevaba años formada pero sin haberse reunido para darse a conocer, entraba el misterioso arcobaleno que los ayudaría a entrenar para ganar en el famoso "juego", hace 2 años la había conocido y pudo encajar bien con ella, aunque aún no conocía bien el motivo por el cual apoyaba a Ryuga. Suspiro mientras entraba al salón de reuniones, confiaba ciegamente en sus 6 guardianes, el arcobaleno y en Ayumi, mas no en Ryuga.

-El entrenamiento será difícil.- Su atención fue concentrada en la persona que se encontraba ya en el lugar, quien se encargaría de explicarles en qué consistía el dichoso juego, en el cual Ryuga estaba empeñado en participar.

-Luce…

* * *

Entro a su despacho para acto seguido abrir la caja de seguridad, su sonrisa no había desaparecido, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que imagino; si bien no le habían permitido cerrar una de las partes más importantes de su plan, se encargaría de hacer que nadie externo se interpusiera y orillar al castaño descendiente de Primo Vongola a entregársele sumiso y por voluntad propia.

Saco lo que necesitaba de la caja para encargarse que la Familia Vongola le diera la espalda a Sawada Nana y a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sin más desapareció de la habitación cubierto por sus llamas.

* * *

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a la casa después de la llamada del rubio, encontrándose con los guardianes y a la familia Shimon. Paso de largo sin saludar a los chicos buscando al rubio padre. Lo encontró saliendo del cuarto del castaño acompañado de Basil y de Gokudera. Iemitsu al verlo se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo para informarle de la situación y para entregarle los guantes que usaba el castaño para pelear y el anillo Vongola. No pudo evitar enarcar su ceja demostrando su desconcierto, León en automático se alejó de él cuando comenzó a examinar la habitación tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal. Encontrando el celular del castaño en su escritorio y que había espacios vacíos en el librero.

-¿Ropa?- interrogo mientras Collonelo ingresaba a la habitación.

-Esta toda, no se llevaron nada-le informo- Y al igual que con Tsuna faltan cosas en la estantería… aquí tienes el celular de Nana, kora.

El asesino observo por unos segundos a los demás que lo acompañaban antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Iemitsu e intentar reconocer lo que faltaba de las cosas de los desaparecidos.

-Solo se llevaron libros sin importancia- le comento el rubio-no entiendo que está pasando y porque Nana se marchó.

Reborn sin más salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo dentro de la casa, se detuvo un momento en la cocina al percatarse que sobre la mesa estaba la cena preparada para todos los que siempre cenaban en el lugar. Se acercó mientras veía una vez más el lugar tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando y como es que Sawada Nana se había involucrado en lo que Tsuna estaba metido. Enarco una de sus cejas al sentir las llamas de Vindicare y sin más se dirigió a la sala, encontrándose a Jager, la mano derecha de Vermuda, lo miro con superioridad antes de que los demás que estaban en la casa llegaran al ser atraídos por las llamas.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito furioso Gokudera mientras instintivamente tomaba pose defensiva. Yamamoto y Ryohei imitaron al peliplateado mientras Iemitsu solo se colocaba al lado del asesino. El carcelero se limitó a enseñarles una fotografía en la cual salían tanto Tsuna, como Nana acompañados por los chicos que había visto ese día en la escuela, Genkishi, Shamal y un misterioso par de morenos a su lado.

-…Sawada Tsunayoshi…-el tono frio y seco con que el carcelero y actual cuidador de los chupetes hizo que todos terminaran de bajar la guardia-… los ha traicionado…

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Antes que todo quiero pedir una disculpa por la espera en subir el capitulo, se volvió a descomponer mi compu y mi dios de la inspiración se tomo vacaciones; gracias a todos por leer, esperar y sobre todo dejar sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a continuar._**

**_Espero y les guste el capitulo, quiero advertirles que llegamos a la parte transitoria de la historia antes del juicio, comenzare a aclarar algunas cosas y puede que la historia se torne aburrida, a mi parecer siento que el capitulo quedo aburrido. Serán como mínimo otro capítulos transitorios. _**

**_Ahora continuemos con los agradecimientos. gracias a:_**

**_1kiara1_**

**_Harumi Yamazaki _**

**_shizuka-san_**

**_bianchixgokudera25_**

Evan Akira-kun

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Aclaro una cosa, se que mencione que Tsuna va en preparatoria, en Japón el grado que cursa nuestro castaño favorito es la secundaria que en México equivale a la prepa, solo quería aclarar eso. Por cierto para los que quieran agregarme o que los agregue al Facebook mándenme sus solicitudes, a continuación les dejo mi dirección aparezco como: Regina Reinsworth (Regina Natsu).

Espero y les agrade el capitulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Bye-bi.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclainer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn **no me pertenece**, **es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y son desvaríos de mi mente.

**_Aclaraciones:_ **

-lalalalala- diálogos.

_-"lalalalala"- _pensamientos.

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Demasiados spoilers, así que si no han leído el manga no les aconsejo que lean o pueden no entender o echarles a perder la historia, tratare de que no sean tan informativos los spoilers, sin embargo tal vez algunos personajes no los conozcan. **_

**D**icho esto pasemos a la segunda _**advertencia/aclaración:**_

+La historia se lleva a cabo después de la batalla de los arcobalenos, tomen en cuenta que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldición y tiene su forma adulta.

+Luce es el nombre de la abuela de Uni, por si no lo sabían y es la que recibió la maldición de los arcobalenos cuando estaba embarazada, tiempo después muere y su hija (Aria) y posteriormente su nieta (Uni) son las poseedoras del pacificador/chupete naranja representante del cielo.

**El precio de la libertad**

**Capítulo 14.**

_Tiempo atrás…_

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el sonido que producían sus propios pies al correr, no pudo suprimir sus lágrimas al percatarse que quien la perseguía no tardaría en darle alcance. Suprimió un grito cuando entro precipitadamente a su habitación, se concentró en calmarse y componer su rostro no quería que la persona que amaba descubriera su miedo y el destino que le aguardaba._

_Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al llegar al balcón, se abrazó así misma cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, cerro sus ojos con pesar para después al abrirlos mostrar su determinación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su lugar y que su participación en la familia había llegado a su fin; después de los últimos sucesos su deber era prioridad.-"Servir, cuidar y ayudar a La Familia Vongola a su total ascenso en el poder"- Se recordó. El "juego" había terminado y era momento de que este cobrara el precio por ganarlo, soltó un suspiro al ver brillar algo a lo lejos, había llegado su hora de morir y recibió a la muerte con una sonrisa…_

* * *

_-¿Ha llegado la hora?- se limitó a asentir mientras observaba su anillo, justo cuando este comenzaba a brillar y le señalaba lo que tenía que hacer._

_-Es el momento… la hora ha llegado… el sacrificio ha sido pactado…_

* * *

¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer? Con tal de lograr tus objetivos. ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a pagar? Para lograr el poder y control de todo. ¿Por la oportunidad de recuperar lo más importante que hayas perdido? Si bien se debe pagar un precio por conseguir lo que más se desea, este es muy bajo. Además la recompensa que se obtiene por ganar es mucho mayor, además en caso de perder no se sufre ningún tipo de retribución, solo el equipo ganador es el destinado a pagar el precio por la victoria.

Muchos están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus ambiciones, mientras que otros se mantienen escépticos de que puedan lograrlo; dentro de todas las civilizaciones de la Tierra son pocas las personas privilegiadas que saben de la existencia de esta oportunidad, y son aún más pocas quienes logran participar. Ya sea porque no tienen el poder y fortaleza necesaria para llevar a cabo las pruebas y otras porque no tienen la edad requerida.

La edad es una de los pocos requisitos que se piden, los participantes deben tener una edad mínima de 5 años y una máxima de 30. Se debe participar en grupos sin límite de participantes que lo integren, en las pruebas solo participan d personas según sea el objetivo. El equipo debe de tener diversidad de llamas, ya sean del tipo cielo, tierra, mar u oscuridad; que abarquen todas sus derivaciones.

Si bien se les da una recompensa por ganar, el equipo ganador también recibe cierto número de responsabilidades que deben cumplir. La más importante que sus llamas serán las encargadas de regir y cuidar el equilibrio del planeta hasta la próxima oportunidad, por eso se pide que sean distintas que al unirse formen un solo elemento.

Los participantes lo conocen como el "juego", el último equipo ganador de este "juego" fue un grupo llamado Vongola, con su primera generación; después de haberlo ganado recibieron grandes bendiciones y sobre todo poder. Llevándolos a convertirse en una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas de todo el mundo hasta su última generación. El nombre de este "juego" es Erzatz.

Erzatz y el caos siempre van de la mano, después de todo para mantener el equilibrio se necesita equilibrar el poder que se ha sobrepuesto ante todos los demás y este es el pequeño precio que tienen que pagar los ganadores para ver sus ambiciones cumplidas. El caos por lo regular se introduce en la vida de los ganadores de forma sutil sin que se den cuenta de este, llevándose lo más preciado para ellos; así que el precio cambia de acuerdo a cada ganador y el caos es mayor o menor también dependiendo de cada ganador. El caos nunca ha sido descubierto, así que todos los participantes ignoran cual es el verdadero precio que pagan, ya que lo más preciado es llevado de forma tan sutil que lo relacionan con otros sucesos y hay que considerar que después de participar en Erzatz la experiencia se va olvidando con el pasar del tiempo.

¿Quieres participar en Erzatz? Si tu respuesta es afirmativa ¿qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar?

* * *

Hibari Kioya esquivo el tridente que fue dirigido a su persona sacando a su vez sus compañeras inseparables de pelea. Dirigió su mirada a la persona que lo ataco el actual guardián de la niebla de los Vongola y compañero suyo, sus ceño se frunció al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su compañero.

-Lo hiciste adrede Mukuro- siseo mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Se me resbalo Hibari-kun- le contesto el peli azul.

Sin más el moreno se abalanzo con toda la intención de desaparecer al otro, Mukuro sonrió con prepotencia mientras también se abalanzaba al otro. Ambos se detuvieron al sentir algo pasar por sus nucas, encontrándose con Reborn apuntándoles con su inseparable arma, la cual aún se apreciaba el humo por haber disparado.

-No me importa que quieran morir-siseo- pero esperen hasta que lleguemos a Italia o si tienen prisa yo me encargo- ambos chicos se sentaron de inmediato sin protestar.

Yamamoto observo todo desde su asiento en el avión, habían pasado 6 meses desde la desaparición y traición de Tsuna. En ese tiempo estuvieron buscándolo pero después de un par de meses desistieron al no tener una pista sobre el castaño, en ese periodo Reborn se volvió mucho más violento, se corrigió solo trataba mal a todo quien se interponía en su camino o no hacia lo que él pedía. Suspiro mientras volvía a esconder su mirada tras la gorra de béisbol dentro de unos minutos llegarían a Italia donde se encontrarían con Eimitsu que lo llevaría al sitio que fungiría como su casa hasta el sábado, día en el cual se dirigirían al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el "juego".

Mentalmente maldijo el "juego", uno por haber olvidado su mentado nombre y segundo porque sospechaba que este fuera una de las razones por las que Tsuna haya desaparecido. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza mientras se concentraba en vigilar el sueño de Gokudera, el peli plateado fue al que más le costó aceptar el hecho que Tsuna los haya traicionado y que nunca regresaría más que en calidad como enemigo de la Familia. Desde que vio la foto el chico se dedicaba las 24 horas del día a buscar al castaño para que este desmintiera lo que el carcelero les había dicho. Suspiro Gokudera y él eran los únicos que aún no aceptaban que Tsuna los había abandonado, y tal vez Reborn lo deducía al verlo tan pensativo cuando creía que nadie lo observaba; dirigió su vista a la ventana el cielo estaba despejado y era propicio para ir a la playa, la desaparición y supuesta traición de Sawada Tsunayoshi había afectado a todo el grupo de amigos que se había formado alrededor del castaño.

El rubio padre también se vio afectado al momento de darse cuenta que lo que creía bien cimentado y que se había dedicado a proteger incluso a costa de su vida había sido una simple ilusión, que él se había dedicado a crear; lo cierto era que los únicos que podrían decirles donde estaban los castaños desaparecidos eran los amigos de la infancia del menor y que ninguno de ellos como guardianes y aliados del chico conocían. Habían creído y creado una historia que hacía ver a Tsuna como un perdedor incapaz de tener personas que se preocuparan por él, aceptaba que habían sido un gran grupo de idiotas incompetentes al creer que eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de las cualidades y habilidades del castaño. Otro cabo suelto en la historia era que Genkishi y Shamal ya conocían a Tsuna, y al parecer tenían algún tipo de acuerdo ya que ninguno cuando se reencontraron mencionaron o más bien actuaron como si fuera la primera vez que se conocían. Recordó con pesar que después de que Jager les informara de la "traición" Byakuran y Uni les llamaron para comentarles que Genkishi había aparecido en ese tiempo y que no estaba para nada dispuesto a volverse subordinado de la familia que en un futuro se le conocería como Millefiore. Así que la presencia del espadachín fantasma en Japón era un misterio para todos.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños con furia por su error, era obvio que el espadachín tenía algo que ver con Tsuna y su desaparición. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que le pidieran con tal de tener nuevamente a su lado a Tsuna. Yamamoto Takeshi estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier sacrificio con tal de que Sawada Tsunayoshi se volviera el Décimo líder de la Familia Vongola. Si cualquiera….

* * *

Timoteo Vongola se encontraba en una pequeña pista de aterrizaje privada a las afueras de Italia, esperando a parte de los participantes que representarían a la Familia en Erzatz. A pocos metros de él se encontraba todos los Varia con cara de fastidio y enojo, aunque cualquiera que los conociera un poco sabría que eso no era realmente raro. Aunque el noveno sabía el por qué real del enojo de su hijo y su equipo. Cuando Xanxus se enteró de la desaparición del castaño menor destruyo medio castillo Varia para luego mandar a sus guardianes en busca del chico, al poco de encontrar mismo hubo una pelea catastrófica entre aquellos que fungían como guardianes y tutor del chico contra todo el ejército Varia el resultado fue catastrófico tuvieron que reorganizarse para buscar nuevo personal; lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que ninguna vida de los guardianes actuales y futuros se perdió.

Suspiro al reconocer que su hijo era todo un caso, pensó que cuando Xanxus se enterara de la desaparición de Tsuna se alegraría, debido a que nadie se interpondría en su camino para ser el líder de la Familia, bien había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a su relación con su hijo y era que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente. Concentro su atención al frente cuando escucho los motores de la aeronave apagarse.

Su mirada se centró en quien bajaba del transporte, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó sutilmente en el rostro de Timoteo al ver a los nuevos futuros guardianes bajar junto al hitman del Sol y por ultimo a Iemitsu. Su sonrisa se borró al notar el aura oscura que rodeaba al grupo, no los culpaba sin un cielo que los dirigiera era comprensible aunque también sabía que dicha aura era causada por no haber cumplido bien su papel.

-Pensé que no iban a llegar escorias-la voz siseante de Xanxus inundo el lugar, nono negó con la cabeza- Que se habían acobardado.

Los recién llegados respondieron a la provocación sacando sus armas y con esto los Varia los imitaron. El guardián de la Tormenta del Noveno se interpuso antes de que comenzara la pelea.

-¡Basta!- ordeno-¡No estamos aquí para pelearnos! Así que bajen sus armas. Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaría de acuerdo que se peleen entre compañeros. Debemos comportarnos como los orgullosos guardianes de la Familia Vongola.- Soltó con seriedad provocando con esto el enojo en los más jóvenes.

-Si Sawada hubiera estado al cuidado de Varia él no habría desaparecido- contesto con desprecio Levi

-Basta- susurró Iemitsu.

-¡Eso quisiera verlo! Tsuna estaría más seguro al cuidado de una piedra que con ustedes- contesto Gokudera.

-Por favor…

-No fuimos nosotros los que no se percataron de quien rodeaba al chico.- Lussuria se unió a la discusión.- Y fue por ustedes que ahora el enemigo se burla de la familia por su ignorancia.

- Por favor deténganse… Nana y Tsuna…- todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio al ver como después de todo ese tiempo su voluntad se desmoronaba y lo hacían ver como el padre y esposo que había perdido a lo más preciado para él.-…no volverán…no fui capaz de protegerlos…

* * *

La lluvia de fuegos artificiales irrumpió a la profunda oscuridad que dominaba el castillo en las afueras de Venecia. Observó como Hibari fruncía el ceño y que era de tal manera que se notaba a través del antifaz lo que no pudo determinar fue si era por la luz cegadora o por la enorme multitud que los rodeaba. Noto que Xanxus estaba igual o peor de cabreado que Hibari con las vestimenta, soltó una ligera carcajada atrayendo la atención de los que estaban más cercanos a él suspiro agradeciendo que no fuera ningún aliado. Estaban tan metidos en sus problemas que no se dieron cuenta que el "juego" comenzaría el mismo día que el Carnaval de esa ciudad y por ende para no destacar entre todos los turistas que visitaban el lugar; como requisito se pedía que se disfrazara todo aquel que quisiera participar y que luego se dirigieran al castillo que se encontraba a las afueras del lado oeste de la ciudad.

Suspiro al ver al rubio padre de su aun amado y respetado Decimo a unos metros delante de él y Yamamoto, bajo su mirada con pesar después de verlo desmoronarse ante ellos unos días atrás, silenciosamente habían hecho una tregua entre ellos hasta terminado Erzatz y encontrar al par de castaños desaparecidos arreglarían sus diferencias y verían quienes eran los más apropiados para cuidarlos.

Gokudera Hayato sabía que algo que tenían en común los guardianes de Tsuna y Varia era que ambas partes apreciaban demasiado al chico. Se detuvo al momento de llegar al sitio, intento seguir avanzando pero se detuvo al sentir como la mano de Yamamoto agarraba la suya evitando que avanzara. Al segundo siguiente se activaron un sin número de láseres evitando que siguieran avanzando o que retrocedieran. Una de las habitaciones de la lúgubre mansión se ilumino mostrando a una persona cubierta por una capa larga con gorro que evitaba ser reconocido, la persona en cuestión era alta.

-Bienvenidos nobles participantes-se escuchó una sedosa voz y dedujo que pertenecía al encapuchado- es un honor tenerlos aquí. Disculpen el brusco recibimiento pero espero y comprendan que la seguridad es importante…-el silencio se apodero de lugar

- Ahora bien proseguiré a dar las primera misión de Erzatz. Tendrán que demostrar su trabajo en equipo y el equilibrio de sus llamas llegando al verdadero sitio donde se llevara a cabo, solo tienen 6 horas disponibles…- el encapuchado se detuvo al instante que comenzaron los murmullos para continuar al instante demostrando que no le importaba si oían o no-…pero antes debo hacerles una pregunta…-su mano se introdujo a su capa para sacar al instante varias hojas de papel-… ¿están dispuestos a ofrecer su vida para participar?

El silencio nuevamente inundo el lugar, todos los participantes se habían quedado helados y Gokudera los entendía; por lo menos sus compañeros de equipo y él tenían aun cosas por hacer como para arriesgarse en un juego idiota que solo servía para inflar el ego de los ganadores. Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando una ligera brisa paso por su rostro, al buscar el causante se dio cuenta de una ligera luz roja esquivaba los láseres, después de esto envestía la mano del anfitrión y por ultimo posarse en las manos cubiertas por guantes negros del dueño de un cuervo rojo, junto a un grupo de personas que se encontraban en el techo del lado este de la mansión.

-…Solo 6 horas ¿cierto?...-la fría voz rompió el silencio que aun inundaba el ambiente-Bien chicos no perdamos el tiempo, Anubis ya se encargó de traernos el mapa.- Sin más comenzaron a moverse.

-Esperen. El anfitrión volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación-Los felicito por no dudar en participar ahora déjenme desearles buena suerte, les aconsejo que piensen en lo que más desean ya que si logran ganar se les concederá; incluso devolverle la vida a alguien.

El dueño de Anubis se limitó a asentir antes de desaparecer con su grupo cuando la oscuridad era nuevamente corrompida por la luz de los fuegos artificiales. Yamamoto siguió el ejemplo de los que acababan de irse y con su golondrina se apoderó de uno de los mapas.

-¿Qué haces Yamamoto?-reprendió el peliplateado- Con eso acabas de aceptar participar.

-Si ganamos Hayato…Tsuna regresara a nuestro lado…-el enmascarado sonrió al escuchar al moreno.

-¿Están seguros de esto?-Reborn entro en la plática, todos los representantes de los Vongola se limitaron a asentir con seguridad- Entonces vamos…

* * *

-Excelente- hablo mientras se descubría- Sabia que no me equivoque al convocar a esa pequeña Familia, estoy seguro que darán un espectáculo increíble Familia Kummer; incluso puede que ganen, aquellos que son capaces de llenar de valor a las demás personas tienen un futuro brillante aunque lleno de oscuridad, soledad y dolor… El sacrificio de este año será equivalente a ti Elena…

**_Continuara..._**

Perdón por la espera, no pienso poner excusas se que les debo una disculpa por hacerlos esperar. Ahora bien a partir de aquí las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas procurare apurarme pero pienso abarcar mas cosas en cada capitulo y por ende los capítulos serán mas largos. Espero y sea de su agrado este capitulo y que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, también a todos los que leen y no comentan lo importante para mi es que aunque sea una persona lea este fic aunque si me gustaría que comentaran así sabré que alguien lo lee.

Gracias a:

Nami-chuuu

bianchixgokudera25

Harumi Yamazaki

Lexie-chan94

shizuka-san

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Me alegro que les guste la historia y perdón por el retraso nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bye-bi.


End file.
